Temptation Mansion
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: New Year's Gag Reel. Ragna and company try to come through with their resolutions in a ridiculous experiment by Professor Kokonoe. It's good to be back!


**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES IN THE TOP AND BOTTOM! **

Hello, everybody! Happy New Year and welcome to another Blazblue Fanfiction! I'm finally back after a long Hiatus due to...some real life crap that I will not be speaking of. But I'm sure you perverts can come up with some pretty creative ideas. *Giggles* To certain people, yes, everything is fine. I am feeling pretty okay with my burnout but I'm still not feeling one hundred percent. But since I still have two weeks of vacation left from what I have to do, and I'm done with how I spent it, I figured I can do some writing for you guys.

I gotta say, I'm nervous. I am so rusty, man. I am just out of the loop with writing right now. *Nervous chuckle* But you know what? I was pretty excited to make this so as always, I hope you will enjoy my Fanfictions to come! Now, let me tell you guys something that is spoiler-free to the story, you guys are going to decide the fate of how the story goes. Now, I am aware that there's a rule that goes against that but I did it in a way that doesn't violate it. You'll see when you get to the bottom.

Well anyway, I'm happy to be back at writing at the moment and as always, enjoy my Fanfictions!

* * *

**Blazblue Story: Temptation Mansion **

**Chapter One: Resolutions **

It is midnight in the city of Kagutsuchi...yet it was no ordinary night as well. Fireworks lit up the town in almost every acre of it. People were in joyous, fervent emotion. The cause of these festivities is because it is the start of a new year. It is January 1, New Year's Day. From this day comes new beginnings and bitter ends. To some, they see it as opportunities to start fresh and make resolutions to fulfill throughout the year. Others take the same approach to the New Year as they would to any year. However, it cannot be denied that to certain people...it's just another day on the calendar.

In the forest in the outskirts of Kagutsuchi, there is a man named Ragna the Bloodedge, SS Criminal wanted by all, sitting at the base of one of the tall trees. From afar, he is looking at the festivities going on in the city. He looks on with a look of indifference. He neither loved it nor hates it. He takes a deep breath and gives his take on the festivities.

"Well, it's a new year...but to me, it's just another day. I have no idea what it is but...I really don't feel anything whenever a new year comes. I just think of it as any other day, nothing else." Ragna starts walking through the forest, thinking further to himself about what the New Year means.

In the middle of his stroll through the forest, Ragna felt a presence...he felt a bit insecure because he felt a sense of familiarity of this presence...but he wasn't entirely sure of who's exact presence it was. Eventually, Ragna stopped in place and took the time to confirm the presence. "Look, whoever you are, I don't like being gawked at while I'm on a stroll to myself. I'll give you a count to five until I start swinging my big-ass sword at you." Ragna unsheathes his sword and goes into his battle position toward where he pinpointed the presence. "One...two...four..."

At the last second, the presence moved toward him...in the form of Jubei, one of the Six Heroes. He gives a light chuckle of amusement. "Damn...you found me out this quick? Bah...I must be getting old in the tooth for you to find me this quickly."

Ragna softens his stance and puts away his gargantuan sword. "Ah...well if it isn't my smartass, witty master." Ragna said with a smirk.

Jubei chuckled. "Ha, ha, ha! Happy New Year, Ragna."

"Happy New Year to you also, Master Jubei. Is that why you decided to stalk me? To greet me happy new year?"

Jubei chuckled once more. "Well...let's just say I'm not a big fan of...crowded places, so to speak. So like you, I decided to go on a private stroll to myself. However, I sensed you around in the vicinity and decided to drop in and give you a little greeting."

Ragna's smirk returned. "Well isn't that nice of you, master? Thanks."

Jubei's smile widened. "Not a problem, kiddo!"

"So...what else have you got for me?" Ragna asked with a slight touch of hesitation.

"Well...nothing much, really. I just thought I'd drop by for a nice chat. That's it. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No, no. Not at all, master. I just wasn't expecting to see you here, that's all. You tend to show up at the most unexpected times, you know?" Ragna's eyes thinned upon saying that, as if regretting to bring up that subject matter.

Jubei gave a few light chuckles. "Well...you know me! Places to go, things to do!" Jubei clears his throat. "Well, joking aside, let me ask you a question, Ragna the Bloodedge."

Ragna rolls his eyes. "What the hell? I'll bite."

"Have you made a New Year's Resolution?"

Ragna's eyebrows rose. "A New Year's Resolution?"

"Don't repeat my question, kid. Answer it." Jubei asked with a serious tone.

Ragna thinks about the question for a moment while scratching the back of his head. "Well...if I'm completely honest...no..."

Jubei's smile returns. "Ha! Neither did I, son."

Ragna's eyes widened slightly. "You didn't?"

"Yeah. With what I have to do these days, I don't got time for things to myself. But since you're not as busy as me, I think you can make some resolutions for yourself on the side, when you have time. I can think of a few for you."

Ragna felt curious. "Really? Tell me, master."

"Sure! For starters, you can start by getting rid of your fear of ghosts!"

Ragna groans and rolls his eyes. "Come on, master. You should know that crap doesn't work on me anymore. Ghosts aren't real."

Jubei squints at Ragna. "Are you suuuuuuuuure?"

Ragna sighed. "Yes, I'm sure."

"So, if you look behind you right now at the ghost of the creepy old woman behind you, you won't freak out?"

Ragna scoffs. "Come on, master! You pulled this trick on me before! It won't happen again!"

"I am insulted, Ragna." An aristocratic voice called from behind Ragna.

Ragna immediately jumps about ten feet forward from where he was standing. "THERE REALLY WAS A GHOST BEHIND ME!? WHAT THE FUUUUUU-?!"

"Ragna, behave yourself!" The voice sounded again.

Ragna looks behind him and sees a girl in a black dress, also known as Rachel Alucard. He groans again. "Oh great! I got double-teamed by the rabbit and the witty cat! Just my freaking luck!"

Jubei chuckled. "There's some things about people that never change no matter how old they get!"

Rachel giggled. "I agree, Jubei."

Ragna sighed and looks at Rachel. "I don't suppose you came here to greet me a Happy New Year, did you?"

Rachel leers at Ragna. "Actually, I did. Pleasant New Year, Ragna the Bloodege."

Ragna's eyebrows rose. "What is it about the new year that gets everyone so...soft? I just don't get it. Even the rabbit is being all nice to me greeting me like this."

Rachel's eyes thinned. "I am insulted Ragna. I take the time to greet you pleasantries and formalities and you throw my kindness back in my face. Have you no shame at all?"

Ragna groans. "And there she goes with her big words and crap, like she always does! How's this for big? I have never heard someone who talked so much yet said so little!"

Rachel smirks. "You're one to talk, dog."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Ragna asked impatiently.

Rachel makes her statement with her eyes closed. "You are being extremely hypocritical when you directed a statement at me, apparently accusing me of baseless speech."

"But it IS baseless speech! Half the time, you don't even make any sense AND you're so cryptic!" Ragna complained.

Rachel slaps Ragna. "Oh, hush up! The reason why you make that accusation is because you mistake intelligence for idiocy. Perhaps if you would take the time and actually listen to yourself, you would do well to take note that your mouth is due for an extensive cleaning."

Jubei clears his throat. "Rachel...I'll leave him to you..." Jubei starts to take his leave.

"Very well then, Jubei. Farewell." Rachel replied.

"Hey! Where you going, master? Come on! Let's chat for just a little bit!" Ragna desperately begged. Ragna sighed and turn to Rachel. "Fine...what do you want?"

Rachel looks straight into Ragna's eyes. "I want you to be better than you were the day yesterday...and do the same tomorrow...and the same thing the day after tomorrow...and the day after that...throughout the year."

Ragna scratches his head. "Wait...is this a resolution you're setting up for me?"

"Precisely."

Ragna lets out a snide chuckle. "You don't have to worry. I'll do it anyways."

Rachel closes her eyes once again for her next statement. "I am not simply talking about becoming a better warrior, Ragna. I'm talking about improving your lowly behavior skills."

Ragna sighs. "Of course. What else would you talk about? The way I behave..."

Rachel opens her eyes very slightly. "I respect your strength as a warrior to a degree...but I do not as a person because you know nothing of a warrior's manners."

Ragna growls. "Why is that important? People hate me anyway because I'm a class SS criminal, remember? Also, none of those things matter if it won't save your ass from anything that's not conducive to your chance of living!"

Rachel suddenly starts. "There is a limit to what you can accomplish alone."

"What?"

Rachel keeps going. "Sometimes...manners matter when compromise is afoot. You will need allies to help accomplish your task...like you have with me and Jubei. However, you will need others as well. If you were to exercise honorable speech, you will earn yourself hundreds of allies."

Ragna was in no mood to get into a pointless argument, so he decided to play along with Rachel to a degree. "Whatever you say, rabbit." He said with slight irritation. "So...Happy New Year...Rachel..." Ragna said with overt sarcasm and disinterest.

Rachel said no word as she vanished into the night. Ragna sighs deeply as he continued is walk into the forest.

* * *

The next morning, Ragna awakes up on the next of leaves he made for his bed. He sits up on the pile of leave and stretches out. "Great...now...how to proceed..."

* * *

Ragna is having breakfast in the local café in Orient Town which was not to be mistaken for the restaurant for which is renowned for. As Ragna was sipping his hot chocolate, he could not help but think about what Jubei and Rachel told him. _"Hmm...maybe they're right...I think maybe I try to do things alone too much. After that incident...I don't really have as much enemies as before. Maybe master and the rabbit are right; I do need to probably change something about myself..." _

"Ragna?" A female voice called.

Ragna turns to his right from where he was sitting. He sees Makoto Nanaya as well as Noel Vermillion, both smiling at him. Ragna returns the smiles with a soft one of his own. "What's up, girls? Happy New Year."

Makoto giggles. "Happy New Year, you son of a bitch!"

Noel gasps. "Makoto!"

That remark quickly erased the smile from Ragna's mouth. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Makoto giggles again. "I'm just teasing! Can't you take a joke, frowny pants?"

Ragna sighs in frustration as a response.

Makoto continues to lead on the conversation with a smile. "So, Ragna, joking aside, do you have any resolutions in mind to start the year?"

Ragna's eyebrows rose. "Well...I am thinking of being less of an asshole, that's for sure. I mean...it's not like it's going to get me any new friends anytime soon."

Noel had to admit she was a bit confused by Ragna's resolution. "Um...really? I mean...I wouldn't think of you as the most sentimental person on the planet, Ragna."

Ragna leers at Noel. "That's why I'm trying to make it a resolution this year. I got one for you. How about you quit crying like a little bitch?"

Noel flushes red. "What? I do not cry easily!"

Ragna quickly makes a quip at her. "Your new outfit makes you look like a whore and you walk as though you just dump ass."

Noel's lips start to quiver and liquid starts to form in her eyes.

Ragna smirks. "My point, exactly."

Makoto gasps. "Hey, grumpy pants! Don't go giving my BFF shit like that!'

Ragna continues to carry that smirk on his face. "What? I'm just merely making a suggestion as to what Noel could do for her New Year's Resolution."

Noel snivels. "No, it's okay, Makoto. He's right. I can't be so easily swayed emotionally." Noel hears no response from Makoto. "Makoto?" Noel looks to her left see that Makoto has her mouth full of chestnuts and acorns in her mouth.

Ragna slightly retches at the scene Makoto was making. _"How the hell can she eat those?" _

"Makoto!" Noel yelled.

Makoto swallows. "What? Can't you see that woman has to eat?"

Noel sighs. "Can't you just eat real food instead of eating those nuts all the time?"

Ragna's eyes widened. _"That didn't sound good coming from her at all..." _

Makoto makes a dramatic gasp. "Are you suggesting that these delectable darlings aren't worthy of being called food? These are the culmination of what my life is right now! I shall not have you speak of them in vain!"

Noel leers at Makoto. "I thought that was Melon Bread?"

Litchi appears on the scene. "Oh, hello, you three!"

All three of them turn in Litchi's direction. "Good morning, Miss Litchi!" They all said in unison.

Litchi giggles at her greeting. "Happy New Year's, first of all. Second, I couldn't help but overhear you two talking about new resolutions. That got me thinking about an experiment my former colleague Kokonoe was working on."

Makoto tilts her head. "What was that? I never heard anything about an experiment by her. Do tell, doc."

Litchi clears her throat before explaining. "Well...basically, she created a virtual reality of a mansion that people live in. However, the purpose of this virtual reality is to experiment to see if people really can keep their resolutions in the first month of the New Year. Also, the mansion itself is filled with temptations that the person inside the virtual reality is trying to kick. Like with Makoto, she might be trying to kick junk food so the mansion would be littered with junk food for days, thus tempting her greatly."

Noel looks down. "That's so cruel."

Litchi looks up at the ceiling while placing a finger under her chin. "Well...come to think of it, it's been so long since she mentioned about that experiment that I don't think she has that machine anymore..." An idea somehow pops into her head. "I got it! Why don't you three take part in the experiment if it's still around?"

Makoto takes a moment to think about it. "Well...I don't know about that. I mean...it does sound a bit extreme like how Litchi said..."

Noel lightly elbows her friend. "Come on, Makoto! This'll really give us an opportunity to see if we really can follow through with a resolution!"

Ragna sighs. "As much as I hate to admit it, I want to try that out, too..."

Litchi smiles brightly. "Excellent! Let's see if Kokonoe still has it!"

* * *

In Kokonoe's laboratory, Kokonoe herself gets an explanation from Litchi and the other three about what they're trying to do. Kokonoe thinks about it for a moment. "Oh that thing...yeah, I still have it. I'm not doing any crap right now so maybe this will be a good way to pass the time."

Litchi giggles. "Excellent! I'll leave them to you, Kokonoe!" Litchi leaves the lab.

Ragna decided to make an inquiry. "So how's this little experiment going to work?"

Kokonoe looks at the three for a lengthy period of time. "You know...with just three people, I really can't get some good data out of it. How about fetching three others? Makoto?"

Makoto made a dramatic gasp again. "Me? You can't be serious, right? I have to fetch three other people?"

"That's why I'm looking at you, idiot! Go fetch three other people and make it snappy!" Kokonoe promptly commanded.

Makoto groans. "Fine, fine! Whatever..." Makoto leaves.

Noel thinks in her head. _"I wonder who Makoto will get..." _

* * *

Alright guys! Here's where you, the readers come in! I have a poll set up with a list of characters available for the story. You guys will get to decide who gets to be one of three chosen to join the experiment with Noel, Ragna, and Makoto. You have three selections available and the top three will get selected to be introduced into the story and part of the experiment! Beware that voting time is limited, though so make sure you cast your vote before the deadline!

Well anyway, it's great to be back to writing for you guys! I hope you will have some fun with this thing! Happy New Year to you all and I love you a long time! Peace.

**Chapter One: End **


End file.
